


Об охотницах и жертвах

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animalistic, Demons, F/F, Genderswap, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — У твоего отца была такая сладкая кровь, — прошептала Неван. Голос ее звучал медово, нежно, заискивающе и дразняще. Она приподняла брови, улыбнулась, обнажив ряды острых зубов, какие бывают у акул, уже не скрывая своих намерений. — Неужели не позволишь мне узнать, какова на вкус твоя?





	Об охотницах и жертвах

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон: Неван способна принимать любой облик. Она выбирает внешность согласно интересам своей потенциальной жертвы.

— Я ждала охотника, — сказала демоница, приближаясь. Вергилия не сдвинулась с места, следя за плавными грациозными движениями, призванными соблазнять мужчин. — Однако…

Неван остановилась, опустившись так, чтобы их лица находились практически на одном уровне, и летучая мышь задела лицо Вергилии кончиком крыла. Неван окинула Вергилию взглядом, казалось, растерянным. Она знала, что делать, если придет тот, кого легко совратить соблазнительным фасадом, формами молодой женщины. Знала, как заставить такого подойти самому и упасть в ее цепкие руки.

Неван вдохнула, опустив ресницы всего на мгновение. Вергилия увидела, как затрепетали крылья ее носа, как дрогнули подвластные ей летучие мыши. Неван открыла глаза и взглянула на нее иначе, будто с узнаванием.

— Твой отец был дьявольски хорош, — заявила она, подавшись ближе. Ее приятно теплые руки коснулись лица Вергилии, и та слегка подобралась, готовясь вывернуться из хватки таких нежных сейчас ладоней. — Но ты… — горячее тело прижалось вплотную, обожгло сквозь слои одежды, и Вергилия сжала в пальцах рукоять Ямато, чтобы удержать себя в руках. Она ждала удара. Ждала, что аккуратные короткие ноготки превратятся в огромные длинные когти, которые пропорют кожу и перережут горло. — Ты тоже ничего, — Неван улыбнулась хитро, лукаво, по-лисьи. Меж аккуратных красивых губ скользнул острый красный язык, и Неван подалась ближе.

Вергилия дернулась назад, перехватив демоницу за пышную копну рыжих волос, сжала у затылка, не позволяя приблизиться.

— У твоего отца была такая сладкая кровь, — прошептала Неван. Голос ее звучал медово, нежно, заискивающе и дразняще. Она приподняла брови, улыбнулась, обнажив ряды острых зубов, какие бывают у акул, уже не скрывая своих намерений. — Неужели не позволишь мне узнать, какова на вкус твоя?

Вергилия сжала ее волосы в кулаке крепче, оттягивая дальше, вынуждая ее отклониться и прогнуться. Свободной рукой Вергилия обхватила ее талию, чтобы проще было удержать. Пряди волос, что дразняще прикрывали небольшую человеческую грудь, упали назад. Зеленоватая нежная на вид кожа стремительно покрывалась плотной демонической чешуей, острой и жесткой, о такую можно порезаться, и Вергилия ощутила, как собственная внутренняя демоница отреагировала на это. Внутри сжалось от душного предвкушения, и она едва удержалась от триггера. Волосы Неван стали куда жестче, больше похожими на тугие гитарные струны. Она запрокинула голову назад, открывая беззащитную шею, но Вергилия знала, что эта покорность — лишь уловка. Очень эффективная уловка, ведь все внутри потребовало вцепиться в это горло зубами, оставить несколько отметин.

Она удержалась. Взяла собственную внутреннюю демоницу под контроль, встряхнула головой и отпихнула Неван от себя. Томное тепло сразу же оставило тело, и такая потеря оказалась почти болезненной. Неван, потерявшая к тому моменту человеческий облик, издала громкий возмущенный ни то рык, ни то визг, шарахнулась назад, торопливо спрятавшись за «сценой», сверкая из темноты огромными желтыми глазами.


End file.
